The Two Lone Shadows
by la12la3
Summary: Two mutants have been abducted from Xaviar's School for Gifted Youngsters and only the X-Men can save them. However, the team runs into an obstacle when even Professor X can't locate the mutants leading Wolverine to bring in a young girl from his past, a mutant that gives even Charles a run for his money.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Men were in the jet, they had been searching for days with no luck. Even Professor X couldn't find the two hostages from the school; they were being blocked from his machine.

Logan was leaning back in a chair on the side, Storm was pacing back and forth, Kitty and Bobby were lying down next to each other and staring at nothing, while the Beast sat at the computer typing away.

"We are never going to find them." Storm said, exasperated. "We have been searching for days and even you can't see them!" She said pointing at Charles.

"I know Storm, it's very frustrating, but I have never given up on a student and I never will." Charles replied calmly.

Storm sighed and sat down in defeat, " I know, I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry, I understand." Charles replied.

"Wait," Logan said and stood up suddenly, "I know someone who might be able to find them."

"Who could possibly find them if the Professor can't?" Storm replied doubtfully.

"Oh, she definitely could. I can't believe I didn't think of her before." Logan replied with a small smile," Ok, the Professor won't be able to see where she is, so we have to be old fashioned. She is probably still in America, a big city definitely. Beast," Logan said and Beast turned away from his computer," I need you to look up the address registries for New York City, Chicago, LA, all the biggest cities in America."

"Ok, but who am I looking up?" Beast asked

"Me." Logan replied and everyone turned and waited for him to explain.

**Dun dun dun XD Cliff hanger much? Hope you liked it and I know this chapter was super short, but the second one will be longer, pinky promise ;) Please review! I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going so any and all opinions would be greatly appreciated, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"On it." Beast replied and went to work.

"Wait, why would she be registered as you?" Kitty asked as she and Bobby sat up to join the conversation.

"We have a special, um, relationship of sorts. It;s hard to explain, but I am her legal guardian." Logan replied looking as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Woah, wait. You have a kid?!" Bobby said in disbelief.

"Woah, no way. I said legal guardian. She uses my name to get places to stay and I keep the cops from getting involved." Logan replied, "Now there isn't much more for me to explain, you're going to have to wait and meet her yourselves."

"Well, we will all get to do just that. Logan, you apparently have a very crappy apartment in Miami." Beast said

"Lets go." Charles ordered and the jet took off.

A few hours later, they were landing in an abandoned parking lot across the street from the apartment building.

"Sheesh, she really knows how to live, huh?" Kitty said as she got out and emerged into an extremely run-down neighborhood with gang graffiti covering every inch.

"She can rent without questions." Logan replied as he strode forward towards the building, the others followed behind.

Right as they got to the door of her apartment, Logan stopped the group and said, "A little bit of a warning, go easy on her. I'm hoping she hasn't bolted, but she has the most devastating power I have ever seen. Don't walk on egg shells, but try to be respectful."

Bobby and Kitty exchanged a look and everyone looked a bit nervous as Logan knocked on the door.

"Jesse? Its Logan, I'm here with some friends, they won't hurt you." Logan said through the closed door.

Immediately the door hurtled open and a small teenaged girl jumped into Logan's arms in a huge hug.

Everyone looked alarmed when Logan chuckled and hugged back. After a few seconds, they separated and the girl, Jesse, looked up with a smile and said, "Long time no see, Logan. Whatever happened to, "I'll visit every year," huh?"

"I'm sorry, there haven't been many available moments." Logan replied

"Well, anyway, come in everyone, make yourselves at home." Jesse said as she looked around.

After everyone had settled into her small, one bedroom apartment, Jesse sat on her bed and looked around and said, "So what do you need?"

Charles took this opportunity to look into Jesse's mind and see what her power was, however he was immediately blocked.  
"Hey!" Jesse yelled and looked straight at Charles, everyone else also looked, unaware of what was going on.

"You don't want to get in there, believe me." Jesse said darkly, she then turned to the others and continued factually. "Ok so you've lost two kids and can't find them, and you need me to help."

"Yes, we can't see them anywhere." Logan replied.

"Ok, do you have pictures?" Jesse asked and Logan handed her the photos. She was about to grab them when she hissed and kneeled over, clutching her stomach in agony.

Storm immediately got up to go help her, but Logan threw his hand up to stop her. "Don't touch her, it makes it worse."

Storm looked confused, but nodded. Everyone watched as Jesse withered in agony for minutes on end.

"She sees everything and feels it too," Logan explained," She can find anyone, but every moment is torture.

Jesse started to slowly come back and looked up and gave a faint smile, "Sorry about that, bombing in Thailand. A young boy just burned to death." She said as tears came down her face, she didn't even make an effort to wipe them away.

Logan held out his arms and she crashed into them and sobbed.

"So you feel everything? How are you not constantly in that state?" Storm asked.

Jesse slowly stopped crying and turned around. I feel it all, all the time, but its only like that when I'm taking the feelings away." She said.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked with his brow furrowed.

"The boy, he was the only child killed in the bombing. I took away his pain, so that he could die without feeling anything. So that he could leave happy. The only downfall is that I have to feel the flames burning me to death, so that he can leave without feeling the burn and without being scared." She said.

She then looked down at the photo, while everyone else took in what she had just said.

"Ok, give me a second." She went over to a dingy desk and took out a sheet of paper and a pen. She immediately began to write out coordinates. "Here you go, they are underground in a…" She trailed off and looked into the distance.

"Jesse?" Kitty asked cautiously.

"Huh? I'm sorry, seeing everything makes it hard to focus," She said with a sheepish grin.

She started to cry as she zoned out again, oblivious to all around her.

Charles took this opportunity to try and alleviate her mind of this horror, if only for a second. It worked and Jesse immediately looked around in awe, "How did you do that?" She asked Charles in disbelief

However, the Professor was leaning over in agony.  
"Professor?" Storm asked in horror and leaned down next to his wheelchair.

"Crap, move." Jesse said and pushed storm away.  
Jesse leaned down and took the Professor's head in her hands and made him look at her through his own tears. "Give it back, you're brilliant but you have to let it go. It's ok," She said as she slowly coaxed him out of her mind, "there, good." She said as the professor slowly came back.  
Jesse sat down and shook hard as her power came back. When she got back up, the Professor was staring at her with more sympathy than she thought possible.

"How do you live?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion. He continued to stare vacantly.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Storm asked while Kitty and Bobby looked at Jesse.

Jesse stood up and again took the Professor's face and said, "Calm." His shoulders immediately sagged and he looked around in shock.  
"What did you just do?" He asked

"I took it back, please never do that again. It was amazing to not see them for a few seconds, but no one else can hold my power. It would destroy you." She said.

**A promised you a longer chapter, so there you go :) Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, it means a lot to me! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys, you rock!**


End file.
